Endless Promise
by imagine.loving1
Summary: She's a real tough cookie with a long history...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story was written by a friend (my best friend actually) and she gave me permission to post it up.

I serve as the editor and idea-contributor to this story while she is the true author.

Nevertheless, please support us!

Girl at the beach: HEEEEEEEEEEY are you happy? I miss you! I promised you, I will be happy, but you didn't teach me how? Remember today? It was the day a girl found her superhero.

_The waves moving back and forth… just like how her life once was…hetic. Uncontrollable. Yet so natural. Suddenly, all the memories return to her mind…_

No friends, no parents, and no love, so what? Someone people were born to be adored, while others were born to be despised _So What._ She thought. So_. Freaking. What.?_ To her, there were no such days as bad days, because there wasn't a good day to begin with. The girls call her a slut, the guys don't dare to get close to her, yet she never sheds a tear. _What for? A person who knew no love has no tears_, she thought. With cuts and wounds plastered on her body, she continues to run towards the beach hoping that the water would wash the blood off. As the waves wash upon the shore, attacking her open wounds, she did not cry. All of a sudden, a figure appears behind her asking if she was ok.

_Am I going insane or is there really a voice asking me if I was ok?_

She turns her head around and sees a boy looking at her with concern. "Are you an idiot? Do I look ok to you? Maybe if I smash your head on that rock, you'll look ok too." she sneered. The boy stayed quiet while he helped wash her blood off. "What is wrong with you? I'm not retarded, and I certainly don't need your help!" She shoves the boy away. "You don't" replies the boy calmly " But I need your help by letting me clean it for you, 365 days of love you know."

"365 days of what?" She screams in surprise. "Look, if you want to help yourself, get a doctor to check your brain" But the boy ignores her comment and continues.

"F**** that hurts man!" screeches the girl. It was the first time she realized that she was in pain.

" I am not letting you go until you're ok" says the boy. "My house is right over there" He points towards the city "Let's go heal your wounds there."

"WTF? I don't need your help, and you can't pick up chicks with those stupid lines!" yelled Alinda.

Without her permission, he picked her up and walked towards his house. She starts to scream and kick but he wouldn't let her go.

"It's true that I don't know how to pick up chicks with pick up lines, but all I know is I'm picking you up!" he confessed with a smile. The whole time towards his house, Alinda cursed and tried to break away from his hold, but it was no use. Eventually, she gave up_._

_Little did she know, love has never given up on her, and love will start to become more and more apparent towards her than she could ever imagine it could be._

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Running From Home?

One night, while walking home, Alinda begins to think.

_WTF_ _is wrong with that guy? He smiles like an idiot,__ is rude__ as f****, and wouldn't__even listen to people!__ If I __ever __see him again, I__'ll__give__him a piece of my mind__!_

Suddenly, she trips on a rock and falls.

_Man, even__ thinking of that guy brings me bad luck. Wait, why are you thinking about him?__ I wasn't. No, __You're going to get__ contaminated by his stupidity__, Alinda… Get a grip._

When she looked up, she saw a mat in front of her saying "Home Sweet Home". _Home?_ She wondered. These words seemed strange to her. _What is a home anyway?_ She questioned. The idea of a home made her run, to escape the fact of how she has never been in one.

After running for awhile, she stopped at a 7/11 store, craving for a slurpee. While she was getting her money out to pay for her drink, the cashier looks up and says "A dollar, please". _Wait, something about that voice seem strange_, and Alinda looked up.

_OH My Gosh!_ "WHY are you stalking me all the time?" Alex looked at her in surprise, " I work here! And maybe its fate that we meet again" he said, giving her a cheesy smile. Paranoid with his pick up lines, she slaps him. "Man, didn't I tell you to stop with your stupid flirting? And you probably need some glasses to who you're speaking to!" she said.

Putting on his glasses, Alex gasped." Oh my bad! You aren't beautiful, you're stunning!".

"That's it! Here is your stupid dollar, and here is your well-deserved slap! I'm out of here!" she exclaimed. Before she leaves the store, he calls after her. "Wait! We're having a promotion today! When u purchase an item, you receive a complimentary rose! Here!. He handed her the flower carefully, making sure the thorns were out of her reach. She grabbed it and left.

"It suits you..." Alex chuckled. Once she was out of his sight, he ran back to the counter to help the next costumer. "$2.30 please" he said. The girl handed him the money and waited while her friends giggled. "Um ma'am, I'm sorry, but you're blocking the line." Where's my rose from the promotion? Hmm?" The girl smiled coyly.

"What promotion?" asked Alex.


End file.
